Earth Gems
by Black Snow22
Summary: A Oc Steven universe story about a team called the Earth Gems who are Home World supporting gems left on Earth after the ey meet the Crystal gems. It's in the format of a script. I don't own the rights to some of these characters they are owned by Cartoon network and Rebecca Sugar and any other respected owners. Some characters are made by other respective artists.
1. Affection

Bomb 1: The Affection of a Gem

[Part 1]

*in the mist of the gem war two gems got stuck together one vowed to protect the other they quickly became best friends but after the war in the panic they were left behind. They took shelter in a small hut in front of a dark damp cave only two days after the war ended. Now they're stuck in the middle of what was left behind which isn't much but destruction. So many gems left behind and so many turned to monsters but the shattered ones Home world did a sweep to insure they got every last shard but what for? We may never know. Jet and Platinum sit on the small hay bed in the hut watching the stars through a hole in the ceiling*

Jet: this sleep humans do, is it not irrelevant to us?

Platinum: yeah...but it's still kinda fun

Jet: fun?

Platinum: come here

*jet sits next to him in the bed. Platinum lays him down and hugs him*

Platinum: now just close your eyes and rest...

Jet: I'll try but I don't think this'll work

*jet falls asleep imminently. Looking adorable as he hugs platinums arm under his head*

Platinum: night short cut. Sweet dreams.

*the next morning Jet wakes up a bit drowsy*

Jet: so that's what sleep is like, it's nice...

*jet pokes platinums nose to wake him up*

Platinum: yo. How'd you sleep, for the first time?

Jet: pretty good. I think, I don't have anything to compare it to...

Platinum: ok. What'd you dream about?

Jet: blue diamond shattering us

Platinum: that's not a dream. That's a nightmare. Are you ok? Wanna talk about it?

Jet: ok. We can never go back home they'll think we're one of the rebels. We can never join the rebels they'll shatter us for supporting the diamonds but...I miss home...

*platinum down looks at the younger gem with tears at his cheeks, at the same level of his chest. They both came to earth with blue diamond as visitors of pink diamonds first colony but after she died everyone left and they got left behind. Now it's just them. Platinum hugs him*

Platinum: shhh...it's ok not all dreams are like that. These human things are nice, dreaming, playing, eating

Jet: can we try more human stuff? Their lives are so meaningful yet so short and ours meant nothing and last forever...

Platinum: yeah we can try some human stuff.

*jet gives a big smile and Platinum messes up his hair looking to try to finally see his eyes or eye or whatever was behind his hair. Platinum laughs as Jet stops him getting out of the bed*

Platinum: ok get ready we have a big day planned

Jet: what are we doing?

Platinum: we're going to the strawberry fields to try to find other gems that got stuck on this planet

Jet: ok sounds good. There going somewhere else right? Until we make a placee to live in or something this hut is just for me and you

Platinum: yeah don't worry we'll make them some place to stay for now

*Platinum carries Jet to the strawberry field. He hasn't been back since the end of the war. It's were he first met Jet on the battlefield scared and alone in a place he doesn't belong. He remembers Jet Crying his eyes out when they both got left together just a few days ago. Platinum puts Jet on his shoulders as Jet taps his head while he hums. Platinum twirls the ribbon of jets shoe in between his fingers. They see a small crashed homeworld crew ship. Big enough for 4 passengers but extremely fast*

Jet: look at this mess...now we're stuck in it

Platinum: damn rebels they started all of this. It's all their fault pink diamond is...it's their fault blue diamond came here to help get rid of them and it's their fault we got stuck here and most of us are...corrupted

Jet: at least I have you

Platinum: and at least I have you

Jet: there's so many weapons just left here. You think any are yours?

Platinum: no mine are safe back at the hut. I'm not gonna lose those


	2. Adventure

[Part 2]

*just then as they approach the ship they see three corrupted gems. They're colorful with wild feathery heads covering their faces. They look like fuzzy top heavy swans mixed with flamingos. They have long sharp beaks and long brightly colored scaled and feathered tales. One of them jumps ok a big rock and attacks them. Jet falls to the ground and Platinum pulls out his mallet out of his gem. He looks at the weird bird with his piercing blue eye and punches it in the face before throwing his mallet in the air causing the other two birds to run under it then all three get hit when it falls. One bird poofs the other tried to tackle platinum while one is about to jump from a tall rock to attack Jet who was told to sit on a a patch of strawberries at the bottom and wait. Platinum is at the on the floor wrestling a bird when he sees the other one. He grabs the one on top him by the neck and throws it in the air towards the other one. They both poof against the big rock. Suddenly they hear a voice coming from the ship*

Peacock ore: who are you?

Jet: hi. I'm Jet

Peacock ore: what do you want?

Jet: we're looking for gems in need of help

Peacock ore: help? You just poofed my crew while I was trying to repair this broken piece of scrap metal

*the girl is small with a fancy dress on a blue diamond symbol on her chest. She's a peacock ore. She pulls out her sword of her gem and aims it at Jet*

Peacock ore: how dare you try to steal my ship. I'm trying to go back home. Give me my crew. I'm the captain here! Hand me their gems or I'll have you shattered

Platinum: if you haven't noticed a few things. Your ship is broken, there's no way home, we can't go home were considered rebels now they'll shatter us, your crew was corrupted and he isn't a fight I don't even think he has a weapon

Peacock: well if we can't leave. I'll shatter both of you myself

*she charges at Jet. Platinum pounds her back into the wall of the ship as hard as he can with his mallet causing the wall to fall off into her now on the ground. He lifts it up and gets her gem. He bubbles all of them*

Platinum: no one hurts short cut

*he laughs and messes up Jets hair*

Jet: can that be enough for today?

Platinum: yeah let's he'd back to the hut and sleep

*he carries Jet now in front of him his legs around his waist as Jet starts to hum again. They go to look for more gems. As it starts to get dark jet seems a bit considered back on Platinums shoulders*

Jet: we're really far from the hut you made...where are we gonna stay for the night

Platinum: I have a surprise for you. That captain must have been here to build a war temple for her and her crew back when we were supposed to help build pink diamonds first colony.

Jet: what makes you say that?

Platinum: she had a temple generator on her

*platinum says popping it out of his pocket. He has the four bubbled gems in a bag on his back*

Jet: that's excellent now we have a home

Platinum: yeah we always will

*platinum uses the warp pad to take them to a large mountainy area. Using his rock powers he starts to shape a large temple base structure. Then he opens a small space on the side of the mountain and inserts the generator it starts forming a temple out if the mountain. It looks like a huge fusion of a few different gems and appears to be very big with a few arms but suddenly some of the arms start breaking off and the temple starts cracking. One arm holding a large sword still stands along with three others. Two forming a small entrance around the temple generator and the other at equal height to the one holding the sword bent but with a flat palm as if in meditation. The generator forms a warp pad in front of it and a door around it*

Jet: now we're home?

Platinum: now we're home.

Jet: can we just sleep out here for tonight instead of making our rooms?

Platinum: yeah I'll make a space

Jet: cool

*platinum forms a stone brick room around the base of the temple with a few rooms. He makes a bed out of rock for them*

Platinum: here I made a bed...

Jet: that's not very soft.

Platinum: trust me I know stone. It can be soft

Jet: I guess...

*platinum picks him up*

Jet: no no! Your gonna crack me

Platinum: haha no I'm not

*he throws him down on the stone bed. He sinks into the bed that's soft as a pillow*

Jet: but how...it's stone?

Platinum: I told you I know my rocks. I'm one with the earth sometimes. I'll tell you what we'll have our rooms but once a week we'll sleep here, together

Jet: I'd like that. Can we live like humans do. Their lives are so fun and interesting

Platinum: yeah I'd like that too. We'll try to live like humans do

*platinum lays next to him looking at the empty stone room then he hugs him tight against his chest They sink into the bed as the the last bit of sun light disappears*


	3. Loyalty

[Part 3]

Platinum: Jet. Jet. Jet wake up

Jet: huh...

Platinum: so I unbundled that gem we found yesterday

Jet: what happened

Platinum: we talked. She's gonna live with us...she's not gonna be a problem also I set up a room in the temple for bubbled gems. I set up my room I suggest you do the same later on were going to the kindergarten.

Jet: ok. Ok a lot of information. I'm still sleepy and I just slept for the second time ever so not used to this. She's not gonna hurt us is she?

Peacock ore: no. I understand now were stuck here. We need to work together and maybe even become friends...

Jet: how long have you guys been taking? How long have I been asleep?!

Platinum: I was gonna wake you but you looked so peaceful

Jet: ok just let me look in my room for a minute

*jet goes in the door a symbol with his gem spears on the door. Peacock ores and Platinums are already on it*

Peacock Ore: so let's go deal with the kindergarten. I imagine some gems might be stuck in the wreckage

Platinum: actually I saw a a corrupted gem around here so I think I should stay here to handle that.

Jet: it's fine I can handle that

Peacock ore: are you sure? Your just a jet

Platinum: he can handle it I'm sure...you can right? You've never even gotten in a fight before

Jet: trust me I got this...you go handle the kindergarten

*platinum and Peacock ore take off in the warp pad*

Platinum: so how's the kindergarten look now I haven't been here for a while?

Peacock ore: well we were flying over it when the blast hit. Something big got shot down and there was a bright light then we flew away...

Platinum: oh dang...

*there's a pile of broken drills above the warp making a cave being held up by fallen rocks. There's plenty of fallen boulders and metal and big broken drills*

Platinum: well maybe a few gems emerged and didn't get corrupted...

*meanwhile at the base. Jet sees a huge tail walking through the rocky forest around the temple. It's like a large crocodile tail going into a cave. Jet walks in*

Jet: platinum can pull out a hammer, he can move stones and rocks, he can fight. Peacock ore can pull out a sword. What can I do?

*Jet not knowing what to do runs up to the beast. It has 6 arms and two heads but mostly looks like a mix of a goat and a crocodile. It throws Jet against the wall but he gets up. The monster jumps at him but Jet moves out f the way*

Jet: platinum told me about fighting...he said every gem has something that makes them special something they can use to fight...but I'm just Jet all we do is sing...how can I fight with that...do I even have a weapon?

*the beast is about to run towards him*

Jet: no! *jet screams and a huge blast of air comes out of his breath pushing the gem against the wall*

Jet: did I do that? I did that! I am awesome!

*jet screams at the corrupted gem again poofing it against the cave walls*

Jet: I did it I did it I did it!

*jet goes back to the house holding the bubbled gem in his hands. Meanwhile in the kindergarten*

Platinum: do you see that?

Peacock ore: where? Oh did you hear that?

Platinum: there could literally be gems all around us and we couldn't even tell with all this ruble in the way.

Peacock ore: look.

*they see a gem stuck under a drill in the distance*

Platinum: let's go.

*they find a gem under the drill and pull him out. His skin is a light cream color. His hair is different shades of whites, creams, and pastel pinks. It covers one of his eyes and it shaved down on the other side. His eyes are light pink*

Rhodochrosite: thanks I guess...

Platinum: no problem. Have you seen any other gems?

Rhodochrosite: kinda hard when I was underneath a drill.

Platinum: good point.

Peacock ore: well then come with us you'll be safe.

*they warp back home*

Jet: hey guys who's the new guy

Platinum: this is Rhodochrosite

Rhodochrosite: so what are we some kind of team?

Peacock ore: exactly. We were left behind by home world but now we're free. Rose Quartz was right we deserve to be free but we can never go home because of her. Now we're stuck on this horrible rock together...with her somewhere out there. Along with any other gem left behind. Let's see if our roles on home world society list might help us out? On home world a peacock ore is a pilot for high class social gems. I have a sword and I can see what people are thinking.

Platinum: I was made to be a fighter and a spy. I have a mallet

Jet: I was a performer for high class gems I don't have a weapon

Rhodochrosite: I don't know my purpose. I don't remember a lot before you guys found me. I don't know if I have a weapon...

Peacock ore: that's fine. We need a leader

Platinum: no

Peacock ore: no?

Platinum: we're a team. We no longer take orders


	4. Neglect

[Part 4]

*a few days later*

Platinum: we found something

Jet: what is it

Platinum: come with us before Rhodochrosite wakes up.

Jet: ok...he's in his room we should go now then

*they use the warp pad and end up in at the place where the rebellion started*

Peacock ore: good your back. She's still in there.

Jet: who?

*he looks under pink diamonds large throne like divice. It's the place she was shattered by Rose Quartz. He sees a Quartz solider stuck underneath it. Her large curly hair messed up in the mud. Her large puffy black and rainbowdress torn her black lips still screaming for freedom.*

Rainbow Zirconia: come here! Your one of them aren't you?! I'll shatter you traitor!

Peacock ore: she's a Rainbow Zirconia. A first hand guard of pink diamond she was devoted to her for years before pink diamond was shattered.

Rainbow Zirconia: silence traitor!

Platinum: we're not crystal gems

Jet: aww why did you have to tell her I wanted to see how mad she could get.

*jet laughs*

Platinum: help us get her out.

Jet: fine.

*jet screams blowing a gust of air lifting up the large pink throne. Platinum grabs rainbow zirconia. She's obviously much taller then all of them*

Rainbow Zirconia: I suppose I should thank you then...

Peacock ore: most likely.

Rainbow Zirconia: if your not crystal gems where are they? What are you?

Platinum: we don't know where they are we haven't seen them for a few months since the war ended. We call ourselves the Earth Gems.

Jet: so why didn't we bring Rhodochrosite?

Platinum: well he never knew anything about Pink diamond or stuff like that so I figured let's not hurt him by telling him let's just never bring up Pink Diamond to him.

Peacock ore: good idea

Jet: oh ok.

Rainbow Zirconia: now what are you gonna do with me? Bubble me?

Jet: maybe

Peacock ore: no. Ask you to join us

Rainbow Zirconia: I don't know...why should I

Peacock ore: your only other choice is the crystal gems or survive on your own

Rainbow Zirconia: I guess I might as well join you were all stuck here together

*rainbow joins them reluctantly not thinking about her diamond*

Rainbow Zirconia: I can't believe she's gone. I want to shatter the crystal gems...

*a few years later their all a team together living in the temple. They enjoy the snow as it falls in front of the temple. The small room platinum built in front of the temple is warm and cozy with a fire place burning in the corner and wooden floors at the bottom*

Jet: where's everyone?

*jet walks inside from getting more wood*

Platinum: there in their rooms.

Jet: oh ok I'm gonna go hang out with Rhodochrosite

Platinum: sounds good don't forget tomorrow we sleep in here again

Jet: of course we do it every week

*he hugs him then jumps to the door*

Platinum: don't forget tomorrow we start your training

Jet: ok fine where are we doing it?

Platinum: that's a surprise but trust me your gonna like it but it's not gonna be easy

Jet: of course not...ugh

*the door opens. Jet walks in the pastel room it looks like a forest of cherry blossoms trees with flowing tall grass*

Rhodochrosite: hey Jet did you wanna hang out?

Jet: yeah I figured we can go cloud watching

Rhodochrosite: your favorite thing to do

*Rhodochrosite thinks quickly. A soft pink bed appears. Some trees disappear making a clearing then they watch the clouds and lay in the bed next to each other. Meanwhile in Platinums room he lays in the warm tropical beach like room with pillars holding up different areas. He watches the ocean waves crash in front of him. He lays in a hammock behind him is a tropical jungle and tall mountains off in the far distance*

Platinum: ?nothing but myself and no body else. Just listening to the sound of the waves but wouldn't I rather be...not alone just by myself?

Peacock ore: I'm here

Platinum: wahhh?! How did you get here?

Peacock ore: I heard you singing. You and jet don't spend a lot of time together lately I thought you might want to spend time with me

Platinum: fine I guess don't sneak up on me again

*they lay on the sand putting their feet in the waves. On the other side of the temple Rainbow Zirconia is in her room adapting to her new favorite human amenity sleep. The next day*


	5. Friendship

[Part 5]

Platinum: rise and shine

Jet: good morning

*platinum pulls him out of bed and takes him outside the temple in the forest. He has bubbled gems in a chest*

Jet: what's going on? Where are we? I'm too tired...

Platinum: and training starts...now!

Jet: what?!

Platinum: rebubble it!

*he pops a corrupted gem. It has two hoove like legs and a long neck covered in scales with a head it uses like a hammer. The gem is on the back of the head on the neck*

Jet: I'd thought we'd start small

*he yells and air pushes the corrupted gem into the trees. It jumps down and swings it's head at Jet pushing him into the ground. Jet yells and it gets stuck in between the trees then it hammers down the trees after that the monster is about the jump down at platinum but Jet feels angry and emotional. He reaches to his gem and pulls out a weapon to his and platinums suprise. It's a chain with a blade at the end and a brace that wraps around his wrist. He swings his arm and slices the gem. It poofs and platinum bubbles it*

Platinum: good job this was a good first day same thing tomorrow

Jet: that's all you have to say...I have a weapon now? I just thought...you'd be proud

*suddenly platinum hugs him and picks him up into the air swinging him around*

Platinum: I'm so proud of you! You did amazing. It's really cool

*as the sun sets in their stone little home in the snow Jet and Platinum lay in the bed like they do every week. Platinum hugs him and holds him close*

Jet: in the future can we get a few humans on the team?

Platinum: why are you so fascinated with them?

Jet: their lives are so interesting and fun yet really short and it seems like they have fun I want to meet a few

Platinum*while laughing* ok ok we can have a few humans. Now get some rest I know you like sleeping

Jet: especially with you...

Platinum: night short cut

Jet: nigh

Platinum: hmm

*platinum sleeps wishing he would finally be able to see his best friends eyes. He decides to move his hair while he sleeps. He's shocked his eyes are pure dark black as shinny oil then he realizes if his eyes are open then...*

Jet: what are you doing?...

Platinum: nothing I uhhh...I was...I thought I saw a...I wanted to see your eyes

Jet: oh ok night squishy

*jet pokes his nose and wraps his arms around his falling asleep. Platinum stays up thinking about the eyes and how jet wasn't upset*

Platinum: night..short cut...what just happened...

*a thousand years later*


	6. Enemies

Bomb 2: After they're taken in

[Part 1]

Platinum: guys have you noticed the wolves are acting strange

Jet: is it because I took one of their babies

Platinum: ugh. No they gave up hope on getting that back since you threw a smoke bomb at them...and bubbled them...and punched the Alfa in the face

Jet: dats right best leave. That's my puppy!

*jet watches all of them run through the forest below all in one direction*

Platinum: that's my point something north must be calling all of them

Peacock ore: it is strange. Let's wait a bit longer before investigating

Rainbow Zirconia: but keep an eye on that

Jet: come back here traitor

*a small wolf runs out of the bed and out of the door*

Rhodochrosite: I'm not even going to ask why

Jet: I'll get him

*jet runs out. But rainbow zirconia grabs him*

Rainbow Zirconia: stay here

*a few hours later. Jet and Platinum sit by the window then suddenly they hear loud howling*

Jet: now do we go see what it's all about

Rainbow Zirconia: yes

*they all go outside to see what's up with the wolves. Suddenly the howling stops then the ground starts to shake*

Rhodochrosite: is it an earth quake?

Peacock ore: no it's worse

Rainbow Zirconia: it's like the beginning

Jet: the drills?

Platinum: it couldn't be...unless

Rhodochrosite: what's going on

Rainbow Zirconia: someone is at the kindergarten. We can go home

Jet: or were gonna be killed before we even get to them

*they start running towards the source of the shaking. They see a small drone floating above a huge grass field at the bottom of the mountain. All the clouds start circling around it in the air spinning the air into a huge vortex. They see all the wolves barking at the drone. The air is fast enough to move all the trees like a tornado but the gems stand still only their hair moving in the wind*

Rainbow Zirconia: what's wrong with the wolves

*Rhodochrosite shape shifts into one of them then immediately starts barking then changes back*

Rhodochrosite: the drone is sending off a high pitched frequency like a dog whistle

*the wind picks up even faster. The clouds start forming a actual tornado then the wolves scatter faster then ever before*

Rainbow Zirconia: what's happening...this isn't like before

Platinum: I don't know what this is

Jet: I've never seen anything like it

*the clouds turn grey and start to form a storm. A ship comes out from the top of the storm slowly*

Jet: what is that?

Peacock ore: a transport ship...they drop off gems to start drilling a planet

Platinum: we can't let them do that

Rainbow Zirconia: but this planet is...

Platinum: home. We're free here were together here

*rainbow zirconia nods in understanding*

Jet: how do we stop it?

Rhodochrosite: try pushing it back

*jet screams as loud as he can pushing the rest of them away from him and the drone back into the clouds. The ship is pushed back into space. Then two more drones come down*

Platinum: now what?

Rainbow Zirconia: maybe a bit of stone in the wind

*platinum picks up chunks of large rocks and throws in jets wind clinching them towards the ship. It doesn't work*

Peacock ore: it's getting closer. We need to leave. Now!

*they retreat into the forest. They watch the ship land. Three gems come out a dark onyx, a sunshine, and a ruby zoisite*


	7. Allies

[Part 2]

Sunstone: why are we here again.

Ruby zoisite: we're going to see if this world might still be useful to homeworld.

Dark onyx: and to see if any crystal gems are here

Sunstone: the answer is no and yes of course they consider this planet home.

*meanwhile behind the trees*

Rainbow Zirconia: we need to leave

*they sneak home and use the warp pad. They end up in the strawberry fields but right in front of them. is a crystal gem*

Garnet: where did you come from? State your business

Platinum: your a crystal gem...there's home world gems near our home base they have a ship. We came here please don't shatter us

Garnett: calm yourself no gem deserves to be shattered. Come with me

Jet: where?

Garnett: my home base of course

Platinum: the home base of the crystal gems

Jet: do you think they found the house

*they go to a crystal gem temple in front of a huge hill cut straight in half perfectly along the beach with a huge stature parallel to the Earth Gems sits in front*

Pearl: oh Garnet your back good there's warp pad activity in the northern mountains oh...who are they

*pearl pulls out her spear*

Garnett: calm down pearl they're just here for help they're no threat to us

Rose: well then we shall help

Pearl: look at their symbols they're home world gems

Garnett: they were stuck on this planet with us but they say they are neither allies to the Crystal gems or home world

Pearl: then why would we help them. If they were from Earth like they say we would seen them and already know about them

Garnett: I did

Rose: of course we're going to help them. All gems are valued allies to us if they're on this beautiful planet. Tell me little ones what happened that sent you to us?

Platinum: a home world ship came down near our temple we think they're here to start drilling again

Jet: your Rose Quartz...

Rose: *laughs* yes little one I am, Rose Quartz leader of the Crystal Gems defender of Earth and all who live on it. That includes you and your friends. We will help you with the home world gems, anything to protect the Earth.

Rainbow Zirconia: you are Rose Quartz. A traitor and murderer of a diamond, my diamond, our diamond. Now you shall be shattered by me

Pearl: I told you they're just here to learn our secrets

Garnett: calm down no one's getting shattered

Pearl: I don't trust them. Let's bubble them

Rose: no we're going to help them. We're going to help anyone who calls this planet home

Rainbow Zirconia: you should be shattered

Rose: you don't like my methods but enjoy the outcome

Rhodochrosite: she has a point. We're free now and this planet is nice

Rainbow Zirconia: I was loyal to my diamond as we're you once I'm sure then you betrayed her

Rose: this planet is worth protecting it holds beautiful wonderfully unique life we've never seen before life we can't use as a resource to enrich our own society each facet of life here so short yet with new experiences every day their life feels extended beyond belief stretching the bounds of expectations set for them and reality giving them a disadvantage yet against all odds they proceed to amaze and astonish

Rainbow Zirconia: I was one of the army's leaders don't tell me this planet w as worth saving just because of some plants and animals it's the same as every other planet

Garnett: hey hey no one's getting into a fight here we don't need a second war

Pearl: not like she'd win this one either

Rose: Garnett is right we need to settle what differences we have and deal with the situation

Platinum: please help us with them

*they use the warp pad to go back to their temple with Garnett, Rose, Pearl, and Kunzite a member of theirs but in some sub division of theirs. Ruby Zoisite is there in the house looking around. Everyone sneaks to the back of the house watching Dark Onyx and Sunstone attempt to open the Earth Gems temple door*

Sunstone: looking at the gems on the door there's five of them. This must be a second crystal gem base

Pearl: not likely


	8. Preparation

[Part 3]

Dark onyx: they must be hiding in there. Gems are still on this planet but we need to start drilling soon and report our findings

Sunstone: correct. Ruby Zoisite Report to Amber that this planet is still inhabited by traitor gems and in wreckage of the war but if yellow diamond wants to make use out of it is perfectly capable of sustaining gem drills or even other testable attempts. Are you listening?

Ruby Zoisite: yes. Yes the message is sent

*she taps the small crystal which was floating in front of Sunstone and it starts to fly out but Rose catches it at the sake time as Rainbow Zirconia. Their hands touch as they both reach for it*

Rose: that message could be valuable

Rainbow Zirconia: agreed but we need to get them out

Ruby Zoisite: your to late

Pearl: are we?

Garnett: I can't tell

Platinum: it's never too late

Rose: how right you

*Rose, Rainbow Zirconia, And Garrett watch the window hidden in the snow. Peacock ore, Pearl and Kunzite go to watch the ship*

Pearl: there's someone still inside. Someone humming

*they retreat back to the temple too rose and them snuck inside hiding behind a wall. They sneak in and join them*

[Authors note. Sorry this chapter is more short then usual I tried to compensate by posting one more chapter then I usually would.]


	9. Attack

[Part 4]

Garnett: you take care of them we got the ship

*pearl, Garnett and Rose Quartz sneak out through an open window into the snow to get to the ship*

Platinum: wait I don't want them to know we're here let's see what they're doing

Rainbow Zirconia: agreed but how long are we going to wait out here

Jet: probably not long but I wanna rest

Rhodochrosite: sleep in the snow it's soft

*a few hours later they're gone and Rose has a plan. A few hours later walking through the dark sense snowy forest they arrive at the ship. Rose and platinum sneak away into the forest Rainbow Zirconia walks near the ship seeing Sunstone. Her white and orange hair dropping to her knees as she talks to Dark Onyx*

Sunstone: who are you?...wait...your a Rainbow Zirconia the personal guard of pink diamond. I am Sunstone, my two partners are Dark Onyx a Ruby Zoisite and our boss a pink sapphire. We are the Homeworld retrievers

Rainbow Zirconia: so her court is made usefully still?

unstone: oh I remember you. You fought as Pink Diamonds body Guard against the crystal gems you were one of Home worlds hero's you and me and Blueberry keeping traitors locked away oh and the Jasper still mourning in her loss. Well you'll be pleased to know we're making this planet useful by setting it to destroy first our little gem over there needs to check the soil then we send plans back to base and they come make the gems

*nearby hidden in the bushes*

Platinum: make the gems?

Rose: shh. There's a type of gem who's job it is to invent new gem types

Sunstone: who's there? Back away from my ship!

Ruby Zoisite: it's not our ship

Sunstone: what ever were her guards

Rainbow Zirconia: who's

Ruby zoisite: I heard something again what if she's a spy? Maybe she's meant to get information

Sunstone: are you?

Rainbow Zirconia: no I promise

Sunstone: then you wouldn't mind if using fire would you? If course not

Rainbow Zirconia: no! I won't let you hurt them

Sunstone: who are you hiding?

*she pulls out her cross bow*

Rainbow Zirconia: no one

*a few seconds past. A slight pant is heard in the bush. A arrow fires into it but no one is there*

Rose: I believe this is her ship

*rose holds a bubbled gem and platinum holds Dark Onyx in one arm*

Rainbow Zirconia: I promise I'm not a spy just a distraction


	10. Aftermath

[Part 5]

*a few hours later Sunstone is a prisoner in their temple home*

Sunstone: I can't believe how the mighty have fallen

Jet: stop talking about yourself

Sunstone: you allow your jet to talk? He does seem different then the other ones I've seen perform. Dance little jet sing for me

Jet: umm...no thanks I don't take orders like that

Platinum: he doesn't have to dance and sing anymore now what do you mean how the mighty have fallen?

Sunstone: Rainbow Zirconia was once as high up as a warrior along with you and even Rose herself knew what it's like to be that high up at one point but now you all lost everything to protect this planet. You know we were all close and praised as warriors

Platinum: you wouldn't understand

Sunstone: I never understood this place ha I guess now your gonna stop that message from sending huh I suppose your going to bubble me?

Peacock ore: who knows it might not be forever

Rainbow Zirconia: chances of that are slim...

*they bubble Sunstone. In deep dark cave around the corner from the temple is a small room filled with bubbled gems. Sunstone, Dark Onyx, Ruby Zoisite, and Pink Sapphire have just been added*


	11. Secrets

Bomb 3: Problems in Paradise

[Part 1]

Jet: even after a thousand years this world seems new I don't recognize the place I call home I just need a break

Platinum: I get it take some time to think about...stuff

*Platinum thinks about everything, about blue diamond forgetting so many gems, about Pink diamond being shattered by her own rose quartz, about the fact that this place is now their home and they have no choice in that. He even thinks about Sunstone someone once admired for her involvement in the war*

Platinum: Jet why don't you go relax in your room I have some stuff I need to take care of

*platinum hugs him knowing everything is starting to bug the small gem a bit*

Jet: thanks. What do you have to take care of?

Platinum: that's my business...don't worry about it I'll take care of it

*he smiles then shakes his hair*

Jet: bye

Platinum: bye short cut

*platinum goes to the small cave near the temple. The floor of the cave is a pool of salt water with crystals at the bottom. There's red fish swimming but they have little crystals for eyes and their bodies are mostly clear. There's waterfalls along the walls and glass around the floor but at the ceiling which is covered in white and purple flowers there's a huge colorful bright illuminate cloud with bubbles of Gems in it*

Platinum: where are you guys?

*meanwhile in Jets room*

Jet: what would they think of you now? I'm using this place as a home and I'm allies with the biggest enemy of Homeworld...

*black tears roll down his cheeks. His room is more of a cave. It's dark and the floor covered in water and reflective like a mirror. There's black clear pillars with white and dark blue flowers inside. Once a tear hits the floor it shows everything he's thinking*

Jet: it was over a thousand years ago when I was controlled by Blue Diamond.

*it shows Jet with other Jets in a large empty dark room. The rest of them are a bit taller but all at different heights but most of them look more like actual ballerina with tutus and their hair in a bun but with long bangs still covering their eyes. They all stand perfectly still looking down as if their turned off but Jet likes to move around while nobody is watching and mess with the other dancers. Then suddenly footsteps are heard and the lights go up. Jet runs back to place as if he never moved. They have to dance for what seems like hours*

Jet: we were never allowed to speak but sometimes I would just a bit. I couldn't help myself. But one day some of us were picked to go to Earth as a gift to...

*the picture starts to distort*

Jet: I know your here

Rhodochrosite: how did you know I was here?

Jet: I can see everything in my room...

*meanwhile in the cave*

Platinum: ok consider this a second chance. Now take my hand and join us

Dark Onyx: fine. Why did you do this?

Platinum: I didn't feel like keeping you locked in here was right for a few reasons. You were just following the rules of Homeworld we once did the same thing. You never really did anything wrong to us personally so it was pretty easy to take you out of the bubble as long as your ok with me watching you. Not to mention I feel like you might be a good friend to us in the future

Dark Onyx: well I guess. Personally I never believed in Earth it's just a rock

Platinum: neither did we. Look you don't have to consider this place home I know some of them didn't at first especially Rainbow Zirconia but eventually you learn to because what else can you consider home then. We just have to get used to it here...

Dark Onyx: well if my only other choice is being in a bubble I'll join you for now...

*in the front room of the temple Jet sits with Rainbow Zirconia*

Platinum: guys umm I have a surprise

Jet: then don't spoil it

Rainbow Zirconia: why have you been out there this whole time it's freezing?

*platinum pulls in Dark Onyx*

Rainbow Zirconia: platinum what's wrong with you? We can't do this. He's a Homeworld gem

Platinum: so were we. They deserve a second chance

*they all state at each other without saying anything they agree*


	12. Sacrifice

[Part 2]

Rainbow Zirconia: why are there butterflies everywhere

Peacock ore: and how are they alive we live in the middle of a tundra

Rhodochrosite: that's exaggerating a bit. Where's Jet and Platinum?

Rainbow Zirconia: they went with Dark Onyx to get Sunstone

Rhodochrosite: I don't really understand. Wasn't she here?

Peacock ore: no she was...

*just then it's almost like an earthquake*

Rainbow Zirconia: mother of pearl we just got rid of the last problem. Whatever this us I'm not dealing with it

*the earth shakes again. Then it begins to snow heavy*

Rhodochrosite: perhaps just another normal thing of this planet

*a while later they're all just in the main room talking when a weird sound starts. It's like a loud ringing*

Rhodochrosite: should we check on that

Rainbow Zirconia: I'll go. Peacock ore you and Rhodochrosite hide in your rooms your safe there

Rhodochrosite: what you think I can't handle my own

Rainbow Zirconia: I think your gonna hurt someone trying now go in your room. Now!

*just then the sound of footsteps can be heard approaching. Just outside the thick layer of snow she hears talking. She knows it's more gems from Homeworld but she recognized the voice*

Blueberry Quartz: their coordinates said this was their last pin pointed area.

*Rainbow Zirconia looks out the window through a small gap in the snow to see two gems and their ship just outside the temple doors. Her face says enough to let peacock ore and Rhodochrosite know to go in the rooms. She looked out the window again and now knows what gems are out there. It's blueberry quartz she fought in blue diamonds army for the gem war and was in charge of the Geod islands. One of which was the main island, a prison for gem traitors on the side of a volcano. She was feared by almost all*

Black pearl: Blueberry Quartz this is a temple the only known temple on this planet would be the one under the Crystal Gems control

Blueberry Quartz: which means

Black pearl: bad news for our comrades...however going over their messages and data this planet is still useful to Homeworld and can be used as planned. The drilling should continue soon very soon in fact we should go. Of course Blue Diamond will be upset the others will be very pleased to finally get some use out of this place

Blueberry Quartz: wait we're not leaving without them and I had to leave this planet too quickly last time I want to see my prison

Black pearl: no we had orders from Yellow Jade herself given to by none other then Yellow diamond which we will gladly fulfill

Blueberry Quartz: did you just tell me no?

Black pearl: no my quartz I simply think we should finish our task and leave

Blueberry Quartz: yeah? Well stop thinking

*Blueberry Quartz attempts to push open the thick stone door but fails. Rainbow Zirconia on the other end holding it shut. Peacock ore comes out holding her sword*

Peacock ore: go in your room wait there

Rainbow Zirconia: what? No I'm gonna protect you and Rhodochrosite

Peacock ore: yeah you are gonna protect him I'm gonna be in the front lines. Take him warp to the Crystal Gems find platinum and Jet. I know this gem she will destroy everything we can't stop her. Hide with the gems for a few while until it's safe. Then come back and together we can stop her.

Rainbow Zirconia: I know this gem too she fought in the gem war she locked up gems in a prison and had them used for her experiments

Peacock ore: I know...now go

*Rainbow Zirconia goes in the room grabs Rhodochrosite and warps out. Just then the stone door slams open the fire place goes out. Blueberry Quartz picks up peacock ore her weapon poofs. Then she gets thrown into the bed in the corner of the room cracking it in two. She foofs. Blueberry Quartz picks her up*

Blueberry Quartz: these new crystal gems are weak. Hardly challenge. Now let's go check my prison

Black pearl: yes my quartz


	13. Memory

[Part 3]

Platinum: we're almost there. Sorry for the long travel I decided these gems were too dangerous to keep near the temple so I found this place

Jet: it's fine but I'm tired of all this walking

Platinum: I'm carrying you

Jet: I know and you've been stepping on every single rock

Platinum: shut up short cut

*they laugh. Jet hugs his head*

Jet: where's Dark Onyx

Platinum: we've been walking for about 13 hours. Your barely asking that?

Jet: I just noticed

Platinum: he's back at the temple I made him a little stone room in the temple. It was actually pretty nice it has a window and everything he even has a view of the lake. Have you noticed there's fish underneath the frozen lake you know if it ever thaws out humans have this thing called fishing I'll learn then I can teach you and Rhodochrosite.

*he hears snoring*

Platinum: hey look a tiger

Jet: where?!

Platinum: oh sorry that was meant to excite you not scare you

*a few hours later it starts to rain but they reached their destination. A fallen Homeworld ship*

Platinum: we're here but it's late so let's rest here for now

*he lays down behind the counter and lays Jet on his chest his head falls in between his neck and shoulder. Jet wraps his arms around him*

Jet: you think everything is alright at home

Platinum: yeah everything's fine we left the rest of them in charge

*Jet looks to platinum. His hair out of the way of his eyes*

Jet: good night platinum

Platinum: good night short cut

*jet rubs his face against platinum's and falls asleep in his arms*

*Jet dreams of a empty black room. Suddenly a pink sapphire appears kneeling down near him. He walks near her then she starts to melt away like wax into the darkness. He sees an island with a volcano on it covered in giant geods there are other similar islands near. Then suddenly he's underwater, not near home the water is warm and there's no ice in it with plants and strange sea rocks around him and fish then he sees the figure of a Gem like no other. She's underwater with flowing hair and webbed fingers and a long fish like tail for legs. Then he sees white and blue gem style walls and cage bars made of yellow light the pink tile floor is cracking but in the darkness he sees a large hammer like stone covered in chains then he sees in a flash a gem who's body was almost see through and chained up. Then he sees the middle of the gem war. There's rainbow zirconia fighting crystal gems, Sunstone fighting near her, then two people he's never seen before but one hes heard of called Jasper. She speaks*

Jasper: the legendary Quartz warriors will prove their victory by imprisoning every crystal gem we find and shattering those who don't fit in our prison

Blueberry Quartz: that's right and this prison is run by me so Crystal Gems better hide

Rainbow Zirconia: wait since when are we doing this?

*it was too late the crowd started cheering and was ready to fight. Jet heard the screams of Gems and saw a glowing red left hand going near his face. He screams and wakes up shaking in the arms of Platinum*

Platinum: what's wrong

Jet: I don't know...that didn't feel like a dream or a nightmare

*from beyond the corridor he hears a voice. Soft and calming*

Pink sapphire: it wasn't. That was a future vision mixed with a forced thought that was put in your mind while you sleep

Jet: you mean that's all gonna happen

Pink sapphire: yes well some of it. I don't know what you saw I let you use my vision so I could not see what you saw. Some of it might have already happened a vision into the past if you will.

Platinum: I didn't know a sapphire could just give their powers away

Sapphire: I can't without help.


	14. Explanation

[Part 4]

Platinum: why did you show him that vision

Pink sapphire: simple. I was asked to help send a message to you from an imprisoned Gem on the island you saw in the vision. Her name is Watermelon Tourmaline

Platinum: what's the message?

Pink sapphire: he woke up too soon to tell. He needs to sleep again and we will know

Platinum: that vision terrified him I'll do it this time

Pink sapphire: if you insist

*platinum hugs Jet tightly*

Platinum: it can't be that bad

*platinum sleeps he shakes about and mumbles. Then he wakes up his eyes widened and his breath racing*

Platinum: Blueberry Quartz is here?

Pink sapphire: you tell me

Platinum: we need to get to safety

*he picks up Jet and pink sapphire and starts running through the ship*

Jet: I could have walked

Platinum: I like carrying you

Pink sapphire: you two will be cute together

Platinum: we're not a...

Jet: are you trying to disagree with someone who can see the future

Pink sapphire: I'm gonna miss that one

*platinum puts the bubble with Sunstone inside on his shoulder.*

Jet: what was your plan with this ex war lord

Platinum: redemption. Everyone deserves a second chance

Jet: not everyone

*they use a warp pad in the ship to get to a safer place*


	15. Silence

[Part 5]

*Peacock ore wakes up in a dark room in the corner. In front of her is yellow bars like light or electricity making a cell wall. The walls are damp like wet gray stones*

Peacock ore: where am I?!

?: Shhh...

Peacock ore: who are you? Where's Blueberry Quartz?

?: don't speak.

Peacock ore: tell me what you know.

?: come to the bars. Near the floor.

*Peacock ore walks to the bars and touches one. It shocks her*

?: don't touch them

*Peacock ore sits on the floor*

Peacock ore: now talk. Who are you?

?: Spirit Quartz. You may see me but no longer see me as me.

*a small circle on the floor starts to glow. the top of a head emerges from the floor then a hand reaching out. There's a chain wrapped around the hand pulling it down it struggles but still reaches out then the other hand. She uses both hands to pull herself out of the floor. Her hair is Blue it looks wet like it's dripping and some strands are floating. She looks up at Peacock ore. There's chains around her neck and waist and arms. The chains are going back into the floor pulling her down*

Peacock ore: Where are we?

Spirit Quartz: Star island prison.

*meanwhile in the upper level of the prison at the main gate*

Black pearl: Is this a good idea?

Blueberry Quartz: Is it a good idea for you to be talking? What if I reported your constant defiance. After all you remember what happened to rebel gems we found during the war they were given to me. And I put them here.

Black pearl: yes my Quartz.

*they walk in and power it on illuminating the ceiling. They walk into the highest tower the radio room*

Blueberry Quartz: I'm going to have to call in assistance if we're finally going to destroy every last rebel gem on this useless rock...

Black pearl: who did you have in mind?

Blueberry Quartz: make a note, later call Homeworld and request the services of a Angelite, a Glass Quartz and a Baltic Amber.

*one the last one is said Black pearl looks in horror shacking*

Black pearl:...and who do I make the order to?

Blueberry Quartz: Yellow Jade herself.

*Black Pearl falls to the floor. Blueberry Quartz walks down the stairs to the cells*

Blueberry Quartz: welcome little peacock ore. To my humble little prison for rebels like you. Here we hold all the rebel spies we found during the war and gem experiments until we found them good enough to become proper Gems.


	16. Destination

[Part 6]

Jet: where are we?

* Jet is on the shoulders of Platinum barely awake*

Pink Sapphire: near a beach, headed to allies. Does he always sleep?

Platinum: yeah it started when we both wanted to learn how to embrace this world as our home so we do what humans do we eat and sleep. I guess after a thousand years he's gotten really used to it he has a sleeping schedule I guess kinda funny if you think about it.

Pink Sapphire: Interesting. well we're here.

Jet: we're in a forest. Are you bad at predicting the future or something just two minutes ago you said were headed to a beach.

Rose Quartz: don't worry your in the right place...


End file.
